Immortality, it's yours
by Zyloch
Summary: AU Imagine that in the entire universe there are many worlds controlled by beings called Immortals. An Immortal decides to adopt young Harry after his parents had been killed. From then on his destiny shall change... started by creative reader. Continued
1. A New Beginning

** Disclaimer **

I'll let you judge whether I wrote the _Harry Potter_ series or not by the quality of my writing. In the extreme case that you're still not sure, I'll also tell you that I'm male. Take what meaning you desire out of it.

** Author's Note **

The most important thing that I have to say is that this story idea is not originally mine. The first 5 chapters are by **creative reader** (ID 615456) and are posted as written bar a few quick spelling errors I corrected through skimming. The original story is titled _Immortality, it's yours_ and is story id 1953079.

Creative reader expressed that he did not wish to continue his wonderful story as it would mean rewriting the sections that a computer virus (drat those little buggers) deleted. I've emailed him and asked for and received permission to continue the story in any direction that I would like as long as Harry and Fiora eventually go to Hogwarts. My continuation of the story starts after chapter 5 in which we are left at a horrible cliffhanger.

As a brief warning, I have not attempted to compose fanfiction prior to this. I'm not worried about my grammar, but I hope to develop a distinct writing style and hope that I do not disappoint you readers. The first few chapters may seem substandard, but this _will_ help me improve. I tend to dislike the term "constructive criticism." How much different is "Your writing sucks" than "I liked the part about the bears, but your writing sucks?" Therefore, I would appreciate it if you guys would provide a helpful _evaluation_ of my writing. Praise is great, but I especially appreciate tips to help me write better.

Whoo, if you read all of that, congrats – I would've just skimmed over it to get to the story. So without further ado, I'll present to you what I sincerely hope is up to the standards creative reader set and up to your expectations.

**Chapter One  
A New Beginning  
**Written by creative reader**  
**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you want to seek the owner, seek J.K  
Rowling.

A/N: Hi guys and gals, Creative reader is back again from a long period of aimless living.  
First of all, I have a sad announcement to make. My first fic, Harry Potter, the  
Dark lord>> will be on hold for a period of time. Sorry to disappoint everyone.

However, I have some good news (hopefully) for everyone. I have decided to write  
a new fic, entitled The Half-blood Prince>>. Does this title sound familiar?  
Well, just to inform those who don't know, Harry Potter and the half-blood  
prince>> is the OFFICIAL title of the sixth book.

Well, one day I was surfing the net reading the newest fiction. Suddenly this  
popped up in my mind. It was just simply waiting for me to write. So I've decided  
give up my current fic for a moment (hopefully not too long) and start writing this  
AU version of Half-blood prince. This will officially be an AU piece.

Another piece of news is that I've got a beta-reader called Astral- projector. Feel  
free to check up his bio but I think he hasn't got anything written up for now. He  
shall be there to assist me in what he calls my "horrible grammar".  
Personally I don't really care about grammar but never mind. Having a beta-reader  
correct my mistakes seem quite cool.

SUMMARY:

An immortal adopted Harry Potter just as he was about to be killed by Voldemort in Godric Hollow. From that moment, young Harry's life will be affected tremendously.

Chapter 1 A new beginning

There exists a kingdom unknown to mortals. Hidden craftily in another dimension, no human had ever taken a step into it. It was called the immortal kingdom. The Great One, ruler of all immortals, ruled the kingdom. He had authority over the many worlds in which the immortals governed. Worlds, which included the human world. He was a wise leader and had great power.

Immortals had unlimited life and they could live on forever and ever. They were like humans in many ways. Feelings such as love and hatred were part of them essentially. Of course, they had other bodily needs too. Immortals bred among themselves as a result the population was kept to the minimum.

Worlds, no one knew the exact numbers, only the Great One knew about it. In each world there were different civilizations, however, we shall not dwell into all of them. We shall focus only on one. The human world.

The human world was one of the most interesting topics among the immortals. The immortal named Myron governed it. He was one of the most eccentric immortals to ever to live. He followed no normal orders issued by the elders, except for special ones, and reported only to the Great One. As a result the female immortals flocked over to him; however, he was indifferent and cared only about looking after his world. He was a self- acclaimed bachelor and refused to associate with anyone of the opposite sex. He showed no expression and cared for no one. As a result, he was nick named "Cold-blood".

Of course there are opposites of everything. Likewise if there is good there will always be evil. The Dark Lord ruled the kingdom of the dead with an iron fist. He was the younger brother of the Great One and had always hoped to usurp the throne. The Dark Lord ruled over the dead and he reported only to the Great One. In the last rebellion, he was subdued and was about to be sentenced to immortal death, however, the Great One could not bear to see his younger brother die. As a result the Dark Lord was spared. Instead of feeling grateful, the Dark Lord had turned bitter and swore revenge.

Very soon a great rebellion would be taking place...

Myron was in his palace observing the going-on of his world. He was proud to say that he had managed it rather well for the many centuries. He was stroking his beard and looking into the portal carefully. He had learnt from many incidents that accidents could happen just like the last time that idiotic Hitler guy massacred over 6 million of Jews. It was a mistake on his part and the Kingdom of the Dead had a good time gloating at him.

He considered himself rather charming yet he refused to use them. After all, he intended to be a bachelor, making himself free from responsibilities unlike his other friends who had children swamping all over. His goal was to manage his world well, be an elder and just live happily. He had no family members perhaps only his brother, a banished immortal. Muggles, he thought, would never have guessed that their Father of Magic, Merlin, was actually a half-immortal.

Deciding it was time to go incognito again into his world; he donned on his robes and simply disappeared. Landing on the streets of a country named Britain; he walked about observing humans and their way of life. Sometimes he wondered what the difference between immortals and humans was. The only difference he could find was that immortals lived forever, which could sometimes be a torture.

He was roaming around aimlessly and was about to return to his palace for the monthly immortal conference when he suddenly felt a great call for help.

Feeling surprised, (no human had ever been able to call him), he followed the source of the voice. Appearing at a house which was nearly in ruins, he walked closer and continued following the mysterious voice.

He was surprised to see the caller was a female. She was dressed in expensive wizard dress robes, which was splattered with blood and grime. Holding a baby, she was guarding the infant tenderly and raising a wand at a stranger.

It was then Myron noticed the stranger.

He was dressed in royal black robes and had a hood over his head. Despite that, it did not hide his identity. Myron recognized him as Voldemort, a dark wizard. He was surprised to feel the Dark Lord's aura emanating from him. Naturally as an immortal whose world had many deaths, Myron had the "honour" of meeting the Dark Lord umpteen times. Yet what shocked him the most was the woman.

She was emanating an aura, which was so familiar to Myron. It was just like Merlin's... No! It was Merlin's! He suddenly realised that the woman, Lily Potter, was actually a descendent of the half-immortal Merlin. Before he could do anything to interfere, the killing curse was cast at the infant, the woman simply protected the baby with her body and she fell.

Myron was furious; the bastard had killed a member of his family. He was tempted to just finish off Voldemort; however, he kept himself in control. After all he had trained himself during the many years of his immortal hood to keep his feelings in control.

Voldemort was approaching the tiny infant, Harry Potter. His wand was raised and he was about to cast the deadly death curse. Myron could not interfere with that and he looked on helplessly pleading that the Great One could help him. He wondered why the elders had insisted on letting Harry die. Didn't they know that this infant had immortal blood? He was technically half an immortal. Half-blood...

Years of training simply broke down as he released a tear. Voldemort was mocking the infant, "So it ends today little Harry. The prophecy shall be fulfilled and you shall die. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Myron watched helplessly as the death curse headed towards the little infant. The bright green light reeked of vileness and darkness. Myron was sickened at the thought of Harry getting killed by the monster. At that moment, he decided to interfere...

However, before he could do anything, a thunderbolt struck down on the deathly curse. The curse simply fizzled out. Both men's mouths opened fully and their expressions were full of surprise and surprisingly fear...

Before Voldemort could react, another thunderbolt struck down again. If it was not for his quick reflexes, he would have turned into ashes. The thunderbolts were full of immense power which he had never encountered before. Suddenly a bright thunderbolt struck down again from the sky piercing through the ruined roof top. Voldemort knew he could not avoid that bolt and quickly cast a shield charm.

Voldemort, self-proclaimed dark lord, had always prided upon his enormous magical reserves. The only man he feared was Albus Dumbledore and yet they were both almost equally matched in magical abilities. Yet today was different, no wizard had ever passed his shield spell before. Even though Dumbledore managed it, it took a lot of effort and time.

The thunderbolt simply passed through the powerful shield charm and struck on Voldemort directly.

Pain, enormous pain, pain that no normal mortal could withstand. Voldemort was screaming for the first time in over four decades. The force of the thunderbolt was so enormous that every single piece of furniture near the blast had turned into smithereens. Meanwhile, Voldemort was still trying to get up. However, the thunderbolt simply kept him sprawled on the dusty ground. The pain was impossible to tolerate. During his training, Voldemort had endured many curses including cruciatus, yet this was different. The thunderbolt was considered Zeus' trademark; it was used to strike at mortals who offended the God. The same thunderbolt was currently torturing the dark lord. Voldemort wanted to simply die; death was after all more welcoming than the horrible pain.

Myron was thunderstruck (pardon the pun). It was amazing; the powers which Harry held was as comparable to a weak immortal, considering that the immortal had to undergo many years of training. Yet an infant held that much power. It was incredible and unbelievable. Harry would turn into a fearsome opponent when he grew up.

Myron ignored the suffering man and walked closer to the infant. It was as if Harry knew who Myron was, no thunderbolt struck down on him. He walked closer and glanced at the infant. He noticed a red bloody scar on young Harry's forehead. Trying to touch it, he moved his hand closer and was alarmed to feel him hand stunned by electricity. The infant was indeed capable of defending himself. Convincing that he was on the good side, he was finally allowed to touch Harry. Conjuring a clean handkerchief, he tenderly cleaned up the wound. With a wave of his hand, the thunderbolt currently inflicted on the Voldemort disappeared.

Voldemort was paralysed from top to bottom. He was feeling weak and was retching horribly. He felt spasms and the after effects of the thunderbolt were devastating. He was charred black, if not for the many rituals he had endured, he would have probably lost his life. Godric Hollow was totally destroyed; the entire roof top was destroyed by the thunderbolts and a fire had started burning everything in its sight.

Myron looked at his surroundings and let out an audible sigh. He was at a cross road; for once in his life, he did not know what to do. Deciding that it was time to consult the Great One, he picked up the infant tenderly.

Young Harry apparently did not know what he had caused and he playfully nibbled on Myron's finger. He did not know that his future had changed drastically...

A bright light appeared in Godric Hollow, muggle-households experienced a minor blackout, and no trace of anyone was left in Godric Hollow, leaving only a charred black Voldemort sprawled on the ground.

What Myron did not know was that the Dark Lord had plans, which was about to begin...

A black force came out of Voldemort; it fizzled out for a moment and disappeared.

The master had called his servant...


	2. The Heir to the Throne

**Disclaimer**

I'll let you judge whether I wrote the _Harry Potter_ series or not by the quality of my writing. In the extreme case that you're still not sure, I'll also tell you that I'm male. Take what meaning you desire out of it.

**Chapter Two**  
**The Heir to the Throne**  
Written by creative reader

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you want to seek the owner, seek J.K  
Rowling.

A note from Astral Projector (ie. beta reader) This is directed towards Lady Phoenix Slytherin.

I've recently read your review about my writer's story and was appalled at your insinuations. Evidently, you are hopelessly oblivious to your surrounding environment. In your review you claimed that the title of the 6th book would not be Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. You are undoubtedly incorrect. This fact has not only been repeatedly mentioned in Newspapers, it has also been stated in J.K. Rowling's official website. Only an ignorant person would have failed to take notice of this important note. I must say your ignorance is aggravating and infuriating, not only to my writer, but to myself. I would advise you to check up on your facts in future before you falsely accuse him again.

In case, you are still under that pretentious belief, I suggest you check out the official jkrowling website.

This goes to all the other blithering little idiots who fail to check up their facts before making such accusations.

May you all read more newspapers in the future and sharpen your awareness. Thank you.

Chapter 2 The Heir to the Throne

Albus Dumbledore observed the ruins of the once magnificent Godric Hollow. There was a profound sadness in his eyes. Two people who had just begun their new lives and had a great future, killed just like that. Not to forget an adorable young infant, the prophesied one. The one who was to kill the dark lord or be killed. Albus knew that if young Harry was dead, that would mean that the entire wizarding world would have no hope of surviving.

There was nothing but ruins in the house. What puzzled Albus the most was the disappearance of young Harry's supposed corpse and the extent of the damage. From his experience, Albus knew that only a person or a creature with immense power could cause that much damage.

The roof had crater-sized holes; they seemed to be caused by an unknown force. There were scorched marks on the dusty ground caused by that same force, Albus presumed. Whoever or whatever had done this could either be a formidable friend or foe. As to that Albus was still puzzled.

Beside him were Hagrid and Sirius. Both had different emotions displayed. Hagrid was weeping openly; his beetle-sized teardrops soaked the ground. He was deeply traumatized. James and Lily were two good wizards who bore no prejudice towards him. He remembered the many times where they had comforted him when he was insulted because of his giant blood. Two good wizards gone just like that...

Sirius, the ever Don Juan, was always making anyone guffaw out loud. Even when his miserable parents died, he did not allow a single teardrop. However, this was a different case. His brother and sister had been killed together with his godson. James, one of the Marauders, was like the brother he had never had. They shared many happy moments with Remus and Peter... Thinking about that made him furious. Real furious. Peter had been caught being a death eater; by the time they found out, it was too late. However, by the time the aurors got to Peter, they found him with a cracked skull, broken arms and a cracked rib cage. A gift from Sirius. Lily, the sister he wished he had. Contrary to what other people perceived. She was a model student...only in front of the professors. But in the presence of Marauders, she revealed her true character. Sirius chuckled darkly remembering the time where she had shared with the marauders a plan to charm the food served during lunch to have a little side effect. Whatever, it was, was bad enough to cause the marauders to have detention for two months and lose 200 house points.

What was most depressing was that he had lost little Harry too. The little tyke had kept him awake countless of nights when he babysittered him. However, deep in his heart, little Harry held a special spot. When he had heard the news first, he had hoped that Harry would be able to survive. According to the runes cast around Godric Hollow, only two death curses were cast and only James and Lily corpses were found. He cursed those runes. Obviously they must be wrong for Harry was gone. In fact, there was not even evidence of him living in this world. Now all he had was Remus, unfortunately, Voldemort's forces had captured him. Sirius had searched almost everywhere he could think of, however, it was all in vain, no trace of Remus existed as well. He would not give up, all he had now was Remus, and he had to find him...

Unknown to the lot, young Harry was enjoying himself, nibbling on the well-manicured fingers of Myron. Well, it was previously well-manicured but had now turned into fingers with baby's drool all over it.

They had been waiting in the grand palace of the Great One for about ten minutes. During the wait, Myron took a good look around the palace. Nothing much had really changed. It was still the same as it was when he had visited the palace about ten decades ago. The palace contained the many treasures which mortals had seeked ever since the beginning of civilization. On a great stand was the great scepter of time, the scepter that controlled the powers of time. No one could touch it except the Great One. Myron remembered with a dark grin how an immortal by the name of Morpheus had tried to steal the scepter. He was subsequently banished to a timeless zone by the scepter and doomed to never die but to suffer in pain for the rest of his life till he died. The point was that he was an immortal. He could never die. There was also the Samadhi fire orb containing the highest temperature ever known. The fire immortal's flame could never ever match with the powers of the orb. There were countless of treasures which could never be explored. Perhaps he would do that in the future, after he had settled little Harry's needs.

Before he could think any further, the Palace chamber started to open. A bright light immediately came out of the door. Squinting his eyes, he entered the Great One's room carrying Harry along with him. Harry squinted his eyes too as the light was too bright and he began to cry.

Myron spoke out, "Greetings Great One. There was a strange occurrence that happened in the magical world. A heir to the former half-immortal, Merlin has been found. His name is Harry," before he could say any more, the Great One appeared.

The light suddenly turned dim. A figure appeared suddenly. He was dressed in the most royal robes. There were jewels, countless of jewels sewn on to it. Diamonds, Amethyst and crystal. It was the Great One. Considering that he had created everything in existence since the beginning of existence, the Great One looked rather young. He looked to be in his early thirties. His emerald eyes shone with great power. The gaze was overwhelming. Any mortal in the presence of the Great One would have instantly died.

The Great One took a few steps and walked to Myron and Harry. He placed his hand on little Harry's forehead, tracing the healed thunderbolt scar. Harry stopped crying as a sense of peace and comfort appeared. Harry started playing with the Great One's fingers as if he knew the Great One for a long, long time. The Great One chuckled cheerfully and withdrew his fingers turning to his other guest.

"Well, my old friend. Congratulations to you. You have managed to find a descendant of mine. A task which has made me spend a few centuries simply took you less than a day. I must say you are really good. Do take a seat, I suppose I have to start explaining," with that, He snapped his fingers and two lushly decorated seats appeared in the chamber.

To say that Myron was surprised would be an understatement. Myron was simply too shocked to make any comments as he heard the full story. The infant actually was related to the royal immortal family. It was simply unbelievable. He couldn't believe it until he heard the full story.

"Hmmm, I suppose I'd have to start the story from, let's say about five centuries ago. I remember that day I was feeling extremely bored especially since Morpheus had attempted to steal the Time scepter. He was after all a loyal subordinate. I sneaked to the magical world exploring it. I was visiting the forbidden forest near a magical school. Hmmm, let me try to recall, ermm yeah, near Hogwarts. It was there I met this woman, her name was Lil' Vanes. She was part of a group of potion experts trying to look for ingredients for a truth potion. It was love at first sight when we met. She thought I was a werewolf and was about to stun me. Eventually, I managed to convince her that I was human; I joined her group trying to find the mysterious Salamander root. It was weeks when we eventually found the root. By then Lil' and I already started a close relationship. One day, she told me that she was pregnant with a child. I was slightly shocked as I did not know what the outcome would be when an immortal and a mortal had a child. The possibilities were enormous. Eventually, we moved to Britain after the expedition. The baby was conceived and I named him William. We lived together for about eleven years until something drastic happened," at this, Myron interrupted.

"So that's why you went missing for a week," that was all Myron managed to say as the Great One silenced him with a cold glare.

"Yeah, yeah, let me continue on. If you recalled about five centuries ago, a major event happened," seeing Myron's pained expression, he continued, "The Dark Lord Rebellion. I was forced to abandon my family and return to the immortal kingdom. Somehow, the Dark Lord got to know of my family and sent some people to eliminate them. Lil' was killed defending my son William," at this the Great One dabbed his wet eyes with a hanky he had conjured.

"I was worried at that time that my son, William, had been killed and quickly rushed off. He was right in the middle of the ruins. My wife, Lil' was lifeless but hugging him tightly. I never knew that Lil' had any immortal blood in her and I attempted to remove William from her. However, the immortal blood in her protected her son, William, and I was banished back. Her immortal powers guarded, what she thought was her only living connection, William. According to records, Lil' had actually assumed that I was dead and her immortal blood guarded her only living connection from any immortals. I was flabbergasted at that time and tried breaking through the immortal magic. However, I had forgotten the most powerful immortal magic was love and with that I was banished back to the immortal kingdom. By the time I got back to the magical world; I found out that the Evans family had adopted William. As the immortal magic took place, William's identity was protected and I could never find him again unless he came to the immortal kingdom. Over the centuries, I had attempted to search for him or his descendants, as they were technically my relatives. My heirs...The only thing I recognized of Williams was that he had a thunderbolt scar on his forehead and that somehow his blue eyes had turned into emerald."

Myron was thunderstruck. If that was true then Harry Potter would be the heir to the Great Throne. If anything untoward happened to the Great One, Harry would be the next Great One. Suddenly, he recalled something.

"I recognized Merlin's aura at Godric Hollow. It came from Lily Potter. Does that mean?" Myron questioned the Great One.

"Yeah, you have guessed right. My wife, Lil' Vanes, was the great, great, great- grand daughter of Merlin. Your brother," the Great One answered.

"So what are we going to do about Harry now?" Myron asked with uncertainty.

"Harry is my heir and he shall one day inherit my throne. He has to be trained, however, it's going to be tough as he is only technically half- immortal. Even with my blood mingled along with Lil', my heirs will only be considered half-immortals as I resumed the identity of a mortal during my stay in the magical world. However, do not fret, Harry shall be brought up in this kingdom where he shall be the Heir to the Throne," the Great One finished off in a determined voice.

And with that the future of Harry Potter was sealed. In the near future, he would experience many trials, romance, adventure and death...

A/N: Sorry to my readers for taking such a long time to write this chapter. Believe me, this chapter may be short, however, the next chapter will be longer for sure. I have already planned out the whole story already. This few chapters are just focused on the time before Harry grows up to assume his role as the Heir to the Throne.

To all those who love romance, don't get worried, Harry will definitely have a lover. It just depends on who she is? I do not want to get you all in high hopes for a HP/GW or HP/HG pairing. So I shall reveal a little secret.

Harry's lover will be an OC. As for who she is, continue to read and wait for my update. As you are reading this author note, I'm typing out the next chapter. So please do leave a review.

Thanks to all my reviewers. Please continue reviewing. A little note to you all, my Beta-reader shall be commenting on reviews, which are rather undesirable. So please do not review unreasonably and do check out your facts before reviewing.

Thanks again!

Creative Reader

Signing off...


	3. The Great Rebellion

**Disclaimer**

I'll let you judge whether I wrote the _Harry Potter_ series or not by the quality of my writing. In the extreme case that you're still not sure, I'll also tell you that I'm male. Take what meaning you desire out of it.

**Chapter Three  
The Great Rebellion  
**Written by creative reader

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me at all. He belongs to J.K Rowling. As for the other characters, they belong to me.

A/N: To Lady slytherin phoenix, about the comment in chapter 2, Astral Projector and I sincerely apologise for our offending words. Please do continue to provide valuable reviews. And Thanks to all the reviewers!

Chapter 3: The Great Rebellion

Myron walked leisurely across the immortal's hall to his palace. He was cuddling Harry and thinking to himself. After the talk with the Great One, he began to think of the reason why the elders had insisted on Harry's death at Godric Hollow. If it was not for Harry's half immortal powers, he would have probably died at the hands of Voldemort. It was puzzling indeed.

Soon later he reached his chambers. Entering, he was met with a spectacular sight. The immortal of beauty, Unerva, was waiting inside for him. She too was cuddling a young infant. Myron's Goddaughter, Fiora, who would soon play a big part in young Harry's life.

Unerva as implied by her name was beautiful in every way. She was the epitome of beauty and was very temperamental. Being the sister of Myron, she too shared his personality. Myron could never ever comprehend his sister. Ever since she had been born centuries ago, her bad temper had never changed. The appearance of Veelas in his world was as a result of her temper.

"There you are Myron, I had been searching all over for you. So who is that?" Unevra pointed at Harry.

Myron simply repeated what the Great One had said.

"You are joking, aren't you?" At Myron's stern look, she realised that it was the truth.

"Oh gosh, so what are you going to do about him?" she asked curiously.

"Well, since Harry is practically part of our family, I am going to adopt him as my God-son and take care of him" Myron answered stoically.

"I guess you're right. So this is Harry isn't it?" Unevra cuddled young Harry and pinched his cheeks tenderly. She had grown used to the infant.

No one noticed the fact that Harry was grabbing onto Fiora's tiny hands. A great friendship had just began and soon it would turn till love...  
Voldemort looked curiously around the chamber. The chamber was full of mysterious symbols, which felt strangely dark. The last thing he remembered was that the Potter's child. The prophesied one had conjured thunderbolts, which were so powerful that his shields had simply fallen apart.

Suddenly he felt a presence. Someone or something had just arrived. Turning back he saw a man. He had bright red hair, which resembled blood, and he seemed to have fangs for teeth. His face seemed to be chiseled out of a piece of wood. It was flawless, perfect except for his heart. He dressed in royal black robes, which seemed to have symbols too.

For the first time in his life as a dark lord, he felt fear.

"Welcome to my chambers, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Please do take a seat," the man spoke smoothly.

Too shocked to reply, Voldemort simply sat down on a seat, which had mysteriously appeared. He finally blurted out.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?"

"Well, you can call me the Dark Lord and you are here simply because you are dead," the Dark Lord replied smugly.

"I'm the dark lord and there's no way I'm dead," Voldemort retorted viciously. He expected the stranger, who proclaimed, himself as the Dark Lord to fear him. The Dark Lord merely smiled darkly.

"Obviously, you're wrong. I'm the Dark Lord and you are my servant," the Dark Lord said.

"Lord Voldemort serves no one!" Voldemort screamed out loudly. He attempted to punch the stranger. However, the Dark Lord simply chuckled. With a snap of his fingers, Voldemort fell screaming. It was the pain again, just like the pain Potter's child had inflicted. He screamed till his throat was hoarse. And it stopped.

"Well, do you believe me now?" the Dark Lord spoke.

"Yes, my Lord," Voldemort spoke meekly in fear for the torture again.

"Shall we continue with the conversation then? As I was saying, you're dead at the hands of Harry Potter."

At that Voldemort fumed, how on earth did he die at an infant's hands? It was preposterous. The conversation continued.

"You may not know but Harry Potter is actually the descendant of Merlin. Merlin as contrary to wizards' belief is not a great wizard but is actually a half-immortal. Harry Potter is the descendant of a half- immortal. Somehow, my brother impregnated one of the descendants of Merlin. So as a result, Harry Potter is a half-immortal, heir to the throne," the Dark Lord finished.

Voldemort was stunned. Was that why he had died at Potter's hands? How could he exact his revenge? It was impossible. No matter how powerful he was, it was impossible to defeat a half-immortal.

The Dark Lord seemed to be able to read Voldemort's thoughts.

"Would you like to take revenge?" he asked darkly.

"Yes, my Lord," Voldemort replied.

"With my powers you shall be able to do that. Will you accept it?" the Dark Lord asked grimly. It was after all an important decision.

"With my pleasure, my Lord," Voldemort replied joyfully. It was a rare opportunity, an immortal offering some of his powers. Perhaps he would be able to exact his revenge after all.

An orb full of vileness appeared in the Dark Lord's palm. It seemed darker than darkness and was full of vitality and most importantly, power. It was rotating at a fast speed and suddenly sped towards Voldemort. Before he could respond, the orb entered him and the pain began. The pain seemed even worse than the previous pain he had experienced. Voldemort lay sprawled on the ground, convulsing occasionally as the Dark Lord looked at him emotionlessly.

The Dark Lord was extremely happy. His plan had finally started. After years of humiliation, he had finally started to take his revenge. He would have his brother's head, the Great One's head. Years ago he had rebelled against the Great One with a great army. However, it had been crushed. Brutally crushed. He had escaped barely alive at the mercy of his brother. The humiliation was so great that every immortal despised him including his own subordinates. Ever since then, he aspired to vanquish the Great One and take over his place.

However, an obstacle had to be first removed. Harry Potter. If the Prophecy was true, then no one would be able to kill Potter except for him. Time to test whether the prophecy was real. The Dark Lord sent a thought to all his followers. And the Great Rebellion began.

Chaos soon broke out in the Immortal Kingdom. About one-third of all the immortals soon headed towards a common place. Myron's palace. Their mission was to destroy the half-immortal, Harry James Potter.

Led by ten elders, they charged towards the fort guarding the palace. A magical barrier was erected around the massive palace. It was purple in colour and seemed to be emanating a lot of power. The shield was created during the first rebellion where immortals were targeted. Never would Myron imagine that this round the rebellion would be among the immortals themselves.

When the elders reached the palace, immortals were already shooting spells at the barrier trying to break the shield. The shield absorbed all the spells. Obviously the shield was too strong. Occasionally, some spells were reflected back.

The immortals' purpose was clear and that was to destroy Harry Potter. Now some of you may be wondering why immortals would want to rebel. Well, they were influenced by the Dark Lord who promised them power and authority beyond their imagination. The easy lure of power soon led those immortals to becoming servants of the Dark Lord. Apparently, they were displeased by the fact that the Great One was stringent in handing over power. They believed that Great One was a failure as a leader and only the Dark Lord who lavished upon them power, would be a better leader. And with that their future was sealed. They would soon be banished forever from the immortal kingdom.

Meanwhile, the Great One was about to leave for Myron's palace. He was shocked to realize that many of his supposed loyal subordinates were actually rebelling against him. Suddenly, he felt a presence in his mind. He searched for the culprit and heard a cold voice.

"Hi Brother dear, it has been so long isn't it? About one century isn't it? You must be getting ready to help Myron aren't you? Well, I suggest you forget about it. It's impossible for you to save them now. Myron, Potter, Unevra and her child, they are dead. No one will be able to save them; after all, I took the liberty to seal up all the doorways of the other immortals. Basically, Myron and his palace are all practically waiting for their impending death. I suggest you prepare their funerals. Soon," the Great One heard a dark chuckle and the voice soon disappeared.

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand clamp over his mind. Damn that brother of his, the mind seal spell was spell meant to trap a being within his or her own mind. It was almost impossible to cast as the immortal reserve needed was far beyond any immortal's grasp. He was shocked; the Dark Lord had actually managed to perfect that. It was almost impossible. Well, nothing was impossible for him; after all he was called the Great One for a reason. And with that he began concentrating his powers as the cold hand continued to clamp over his thoughts preventing him from moving.

There were loud gongs all over the courtyard. Countless of spells sent by over one-third of the immortal was either absorbed by the shield all reflected by it. The shield was a perfect strategy against a massive outspread. It was cast specifically to absorb spells to continue maintaining it and at the same time reflect the spells. Hopefully, it would last long enough for help to come.

Myron waited in apprehension. His sister, Unevra, was sitting beside him looking after Harry and Fiora. The situation was intense and they could do nothing about it. Immortals whom they had once considered as friends were now attacking as enemies. All for a young baby named Harry James Potter who was currently playing with Fiora.

In spite of all his anxiety, Myron was fascinated by the way Harry and Fiora interacted with each other. Even though both were young, they seemed to be able to understand each other perfectly. Both of them were playing a game and were smiling at each other as if they were talking to each other. Even though Fiora was young, she had begun to develop her powers already. Her beauty was astonishing even at so young a tender age. When she grew up, she would definitely be a ravishing beauty. Perhaps a certain green-eyed boy would be always eyeing her. Myron grinned hoping that they would survive this trial. After all he had young couple to wed, he thought to himself.

The attacks were all bouncing away as the shield was fully charged up already. It would probably last for a few decades. Myron was very worried, when would help come after all. Surely by now they would have gotten help. What were the other immortals doing? Where was the Great One?

Meanwhile, still trapped in his mind, the Great One concentrated on all his remaining mental powers and fired away at a certain spot of the cold mental hand, which was clamping on his mind. Previously he had attempted to break apart the hand, however, it was all in futile, as his brother's powers had obviously increased by a lot. So he had tried wearing down the hand. Gathering all his remaining powers, the Great One fired at a certain spot of the hand and with that there was a gaping hole right in the middle of the hand. The Great One quickly escaped from that hole and he finally was freed from his mind.

Gathering some of his powers, he quickly tried to teleport out of his palace to Myron's palace. Within a second he disappeared but appeared again right in the same spot. Attempting a few more times, he quickly gave up. Obviously, his brother had conveniently cast an anti-teleport spell over his palace. He had to go by the normal way then. Walk.

Currently outside the fortress of Myron's palace, Cuisul, the immortal of fire, one of the elder was contemplating the situation. He was the leader of the rebellion and was currently discussing his plans with Rocad, the immortal of water, over different ways of breaking into Myron's palace. Many of the immortals had collapsed as a result of their reflected spells. If a plan was not formed quickly, the rebels would be crushed when the Calvary came.

Finally, after thinking it through, Cuisul approved of a plan. An order was issued; all immortals were to cast their spells on a certain spot of the shield. All the remaining immortals quickly followed the orders. Soon a big array of spells was cast towards the middle of the shield.

At first the shield attempted to reflect the spells, however, the force of all the spells combined together quickly pushed back the reflected spells. The shield was never created to withhold such a great amount of power and soon it crumbled and disappeared completely. The rebels quickly rushed into the quarters of Myron as they began their mission of exterminating Harry Potter.

Myron mentally prepared for battle. He realised that the rebels would probably kill him. The shield had fallen and the rebels were now after Harry. He now realised the reason why the elders had insisted on Harry's death. It was because of the Dark Lord's orders. They were under him and therefore insisted on Harry dying. And now they were after Harry, wanting to finish off what they had started.

Soon immortals entered into Myron's chambers. They spotted Myron sitting in his throne. The battle soon began. Cuisul fired an enormous fireball at Myron. With a wave of his hand, a blue orb appeared and it rushed off towards the fireball. There was a loud bang and both the fireball and the orb were destroyed. There was a determined glint in Myron's eyes as he shot off another orb, which was even bigger towards Cuisul and Rocad who had just arrived. Caught unaware, both were blasted off into the stonewall.

Myron quickly jumped out of his throne just as a massive fireball and a water ball blasted the throne into smithereens. Myron took a quick glance at Unevra. She was handling the situation rather well. As the immortal of beauty, she had used her charms and the weak-minded immortals were soon attacking the elders. The elders were after all more powerful and could resist Unevra's charms. Both Harry and Fiora were blissfully unaware of what their guardians were facing as they played happily in the force shield which guarded them from any stray spells.

The battle soon reached to the stage whereby only Cuisul, Racod and a handful of stronger immortals were left behind. As for the rest of the immortals, they had followed the orders of the Dark Lord and quickly evacuated from the palace to the Dark Kingdom.

Both Myron and Unevra were seriously injured already. Sprouting injuries, they stood bravely to finish the battle once and for all. With a determined glint in their eyes they fired a large orb of magical energy towards the group of rebels. Some rebels were hit right in the chest and they collapsed. It was only Cuisul and Rocad left.

Death was inevitable. Both Myron and Unevra had finally used up all their energy and they were practically like mortals. They stood bravely awaiting their fate as Cuisul and Rocad approached them grinning smugly like cold-blooded murderers finishing off their kills.

With a loud roar both rebels fired away their largest spell ever, using all most of their energy, towards Myron and Unevra. As the spell, which was a mixture of fire and water, approached them, they closed their eyes and awaited death.

There was a loud thunderbolt. It flashed in the air momentarily and suddenly struck down on the spell destroying the spell completely. Everyone seemed to enter a trance, as they were shocked at the sight.

Harry Potter was glowing brightly and he seemed to be all grim and serious. He knew that his loved ones were in danger and he had to protect them. This came in the form of another thunderbolt, which came striking down on the duo rebels. With great effort, Rocad cast a shield, which effectively shielded them from the thunderbolt, which was trying to break down the solid shield.

Cuisul froze the two immortals and walked slowly towards the force shield, which surrounded both Harry and Fiora. Ignoring the pointed looks from Myron and Unevra, he broke the force shield apart easily. So this was the heir to the throne, Harry Potter. He remembered his mission and quickly gathered all his remaining magical energy left and blasted it at Harry. Intending to finish the baby once and for all.

Myron and Unevra looked desperately at Harry. They tried breaking away from the spell but it was too strong. They looked helplessly at the big fireball approaching Harry Potter and Fiora, who were still crying.

The Dark Lord was enjoying the scene too. Well, the prophecy was obviously a fraud. The infant would be destroyed not by him but by his subordinate. Laughing to himself, the Dark Lord appreciated the scene with great amusement.

Just was the fireball was about to come into contact with Harry, it suddenly got blasted away by another larger orb of energy. Gasping, Cuisul turned back to see who the intruder was.

It was the Great One, not to forget that he was fuming and had a cold dark expression on his face.

With a loud roar, the Great One sent Cuisul slamming right into Rocad. Both rebels were blasted into a wall and they were both fainted from the impact. The Great One was about to finish the intruders off when the Dark Lord interrupted in his mind.

"Well, brother dear, I guess the prophecy is true after all. I admit my defeat this round but don't be too complacent yet. I will kill you and your heir one of these days. If I were you I would start getting paranoid already," with that Cuisul and Rocad vanished from their spot.

The Great One looked around anxiously. He was relieved; Harry was safe and was not in any immediate danger except for his burning baby robe. The fireball had gotten too close. With a wave of his hand, the robe stopped burning and he approached Myron and Unevra.

"Nice to see you two still alive," the Great One said.

"What took you so bloody long?" Myron retorted with a snort.

"Well, I was kinda tricked by my brother and so took a long time to come to your rescue," the Great One replied.

Unevra spoke up finally, "Are Harry and Fiora fine"

"I think you will find them in perfect condition," the Great One chuckled.

Then his tone changed, it turned serious.

"Today has been a tragedy. Many of our brethren have abandoned the light to join the dark. Let us hope that none of this will ever happen again. The immortal kingdom shall experience many changes..."

There was a profound sadness etched onto the Great One's face as if he knew something terrible was about to happen. But before they could ask anything, the Great One spoke up with vitality again.

"Shall we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

With a shared laughter, Unevra picked up both infants and the group began the journey back to the Great One's palace for a sumptuous meal.

A/N: Hi guys and gals. Yeah, it's creative reader reporting for duty again. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and please do R/R. I will greatly appreciate it. Even a short review would do. To all my Reviewers, thanks! Your reviews even though some were rather negative, were encouraging. Please do continue sending them. My next chapter will be probably updated soon.

BTY, about the OC, I guess you all have managed to figure out who she is right? There will definitely be romance in the later chapters, probably even the next chapter. Well, this is all I have to say. Thanks!

Creative Reader

Signing off...


	4. Grow up Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**

I'll let you judge whether I wrote the _Harry Potter_ series or not by the quality of my writing. In the extreme case that you're still not sure, I'll also tell you that I'm male. Take what meaning you desire out of it.

**Chapter Four  
Grow up Harry Potter  
**Written by creative reader

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, not me.

Chapter 4: Grow up Harry Potter

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've had a major writer's block added with schoolwork and all sort of happenings, thus causing the delay. Thanks to all my reviewers, please do review after reading this chapter. I don't ask for super long reviews, perhaps just a simple sentence would do. This would really brighten up my day. And now the chapter begins...

There was a creepy man, sinister looking. He was dressed in royal orange robes and he was approaching. Raising his hands, he muttered a charm and fired it towards a pair of young infants. Myron and Unevra were looking at the pair of infants with a pained expression silently pleading for mercy. Yet the vile fireball, which was burning furiously, was without mercy. It was approaching the pair of infants at a fast speed. At the last moment, the vile fireball was blasted away by another energy orb.

Then the scene changed to a burning mansion. The entire hall was destroyed by stray spells. A man with messy raven hair battled with another man. The be-spectacled man was furiously casting spells, which emanated power yet each time it was destroyed by the other stranger who used spells, which reeked of darkness. The stranger had brilliant red snake eyes. It was creepy as if he could read anyone's mind. Finally the raven black haired man was killed by the death curse. He fell and never woke up again. His eyes showed no life anymore.

The red haired woman who was cradling an infant screamed in anguish. She made a move to save her husband, however, it seemed too late. The snake-eyed man gave a cold calculating look and spoke to her. The woman seemed offended at the mere thought of giving up her child to the cold-blooded murderer. The stranger fumed and an intense battle began. The woman was his match, however, she had a burden, the infant. The stranger took advantage and shot spells focusing specifically on the infant. Frustrated, the woman frantically tried protecting the infant. Finally, the stranger managed to cast the leg-locker hex on the woman causing her to fall. The infant was protected from the impact as the woman was hugging him tightly. The woman spoke up with fear in her voice asking the stranger to spare her son. The man merely laughed and asked for the infant. Refusing him resulted in the death curse, which promptly resulted in her death.

The man smiled darkly and was prepared to cast the deathly death curse on the infant. Suddenly there was a loud thunderbolt and Harry James Potter aged fifteen years old woke up gasping.

Sucking in big gasps of air, he frantically tried to clear his memories as his godfather, Myron, had always taught him. As he breathed in, he mentally formed metal like walls around his head thus blocking all the horrible memories. Those dreams kept haunting him night after night ever since young.

Getting up, he dressed in a robe and walked down the stairs where Myron would be seated drinking coffee and reading the Immortal Times, the only newspaper for immortals. As he got down, he received a big hug from his childhood companion, Fiora. His god mum, Unevra, spoke up.

"Good morning Harry. Myron and I have an errand to see to. Would you mind accompanying Fiora to her training today?"

Still dazed, Harry could only nod. Training was given to immortals, with elder immortals honing the skills of the younger ones so that in time to come they may enter into full immortalhood. As he was the heir to the throne, Harry received personal training from Myron and the Great One. The Great One was his mentor and second fatherly figure in his life. Since the age of three, he received specialized training from Myron and the Great One thus his skills was on par with an elder immortal. Occasionally, he could beat Myron, however, no matter how he tried, he could just never ever beat the Great One. In terms of skills and experience, he lost totally. It was just strange that both Myron and the Great One expected greater things of him and often pushed him to the limits.

"Harry are you okay? Have you sealed up your mind?" his concerned godfather spoke up finally. Myron had noticed Harry's disturbed look and it was the look that implied nightmares. Everyone in the family knew about Harry's nightmares and they were very concerned. However, no solution was ever found to stop the nightmares.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just need to drink some coffee," Harry mumbled, getting a cup of coffee and gulping the hot drink in one gulp. His mind was awake and his surrounding got clearer.

"Harry, are you sure about this? Do you need to rest? It's alright with me if you can't accompany me," Fiora spoke up with concern.

A vivacious young immortal, Fiora was the epitome of beauty accounting to the fact that her mother was the Immortal of Beauty. She was Harry's companion since young and was his best friend. The two often shared secrets with each other. Both enjoyed the companionship and treasured deeply. However, there was a subtle difference. In the eyes of Harry, Fiora was just like a sister, a sister who he had only platonic feelings for. Yet in Fiora's case, it was totally different. There was love.

She had often tried to deny her feelings for her best friend yet it was impossible. Whenever she saw him, her heart would start pumping vigorously. Puzzled about her feelings at first, she had consulted her mother. Her mum had simply told her to admit her feelings. Easier said than done, she had attempted many times yet each time she faltered whenever she saw those bright emerald eyes of Harry. In the end she had simply abandoned the thought of admitting her feelings and just let nature take it's natural course. Harry would know one day.

"Yeah, don't worry Fiora, I won't let you go alone. Besides, I never get the chance to go exploring. Why waste the opportunity?" Harry replied.

The Great One and Myron never let Harry out of their sight. Perhaps it was because of the great rebellion years ago. Harry had never gotten the chance to interact with his peers; all he had was Fiora's companionship. That was not strange at all, considering the many immortals out there that would give up their lives to surrender him to the Dark Lord. Now that he had gotten the permission from Myron, he treasured it and cheerfully prepared to leave Myron's palace. What he did not know was that he had guards around him, protecting him from dangers.

As they traveled through the kingdom, Harry took in the scenery. The kingdom was a work of art as every building and structure was built to perfection. Precious jewels of all types and varieties were used throughout the entire kingdom. There were many other buildings, which were larger, and much better looking than Myron's one. Fiora was walking beside him taking in the scenery too. Other immortals walking on the streets were attracted by her beauty and were dazed. However, Harry seemed to be the only one immune to her charms. It had always puzzled Fiora. Yet she always seemed to have Harry's attention so it was no big deal.

When they finally reached the ITP or commonly known as the Immortal Training Palace, they were already late. Fiora was fuming; Harry had made them late as he was so fascinated by the many curios found in the vast kingdom. It was not strange as Harry had been cooped in Myron's palace or the Great One's kingdom since young. Everything outside of there was entirely new to him.

The ITP was a work of great architecture. The building was built out of rock hard steel coated with charms meant to protect the building from external attacks similar to Myron's palace. When the duo entered the palace, training had already started.

Immortals similar to mortals had classes. The highest was the Great One, which Harry would inherit in the future. Followed by elders who were directly below the Great One, they had great magical powers and instructed other lower ranked immortals, Harry belonged to this class. There were also the normal immortals who were granted normal powers; they took charge of worlds and kept order. Finally, the lowest class was the guardians, who followed the orders of their elders. They were the assistants to the immortals in their upkeep of worlds. All young immortals were guardians, including Fiora.

However, similarly to the mortal world, there was also prejudice to certain immortals. The female population of immortals. Since the immortal kingdom was formed ions ago, the female immortals had always been treated as lower and inferior to male immortals. This was one of the reasons why Fiora dislike going for training. Because of her powers, she was hated by most female immortals while because of her gender she was often humiliated by the male immortals.

Seeing Fiora paling as she approached the training room, Harry consoled her thinking that she was afraid of the tough training. Being sheltered in the two palaces since young, he had never been exposed to the real world. He never knew of the existence of prejudice to the female population. Actually, it was considered a taboo to befriend a female immortal. Females were only there for the male's pleasure and for reproduction. However, all this would change in the near future.

Finally they entered the room. Harry whistled as he scanned the room. The room was consisted of mainly a podium right in the middle while there was a section consisting of dummies. It was there immortals could train by fighting the dummies. Harry had fought those dummies before. Before he could reveal his powers, the dummies were always destroyed. This showed the true extent of his powers. However, he had no intention of fighting this day, he would stay out of any trouble as much as possible.

The trainer had arrived a few minutes ago. It was Panes a gruffly old immortal; he shouted.

"You, why are you late and who is that boy?" pointing at Fiora and Harry. Harry had originally wanted to remain quiet in the surroundings not getting any attention. However, all his plans were trashed as every single immortal were looking at the pair, some were smirking while others were whispering to one another.

"Master Panes, ummm, this is my cousin, Jameson and he is here to visit me during training," Fiora replied sweetly. Harry was amazed at his best friend's talent at making stories as he tried to keep a poker face. If he laughed, the lie would be exposed and both would get into trouble. He wondered why Myon had not informed the trainers of his visit to the training. However, he was distracted as he felt an unknown presence aura trying to enter him. It was Panes, the crafty old immortal; he was trying to read Harry's thoughts. With little effort, Harry placed a message in his head shouting it out loudly, " GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Panes was shocked as a grimace appeared on his face. He seemed to be in great pain as echoes of "get out of my head" was present in his head. Finally, it subsided as he took a quick glance at the stranger. It was terrifying that an immortal of such a young age had such great powers. He had to be careful around the boy. Attempting another time, he used the aura vision charm. The lighter the aura meant more power. He had attempted it on the Great One in the past and had been blinded by his aura for a week, after that he became more careful. Expanding his aura, he scanned the stranger, he was once again shocked, the boy's aura was white with little spots of grey at the corners. It was amazing.

Finally the lesson started. Harry stood in a corner of the training room as he observed the lesson. Fiora seemed to enjoy herself with her female companions. They were practicing the art of forming weapons using their aura. Each immortal had his/her own individual weapon, aura and element. Harry's was lightening, accounting to the fact that he had a lightening bolt scar on his fore head. Fiora's was air, as she practiced forming a sword using her aura. She occasionally took glances at Harry, smiling whenever he noticed her glances.

The lesson had reached halfway before the trainer Panes had a task to account to. He hastily left the training room leaving the trainees to practice forming their weapons. Harry was bored hoping that the lesson would end quicker. Watching those immortals attempting to form their weapons led him to recall the first time he had formed a weapon.

It was six years ago when he was nine years old. Myron had ordered him to concentrate on his aura. Harry had tried and he felt himself immersed into a state of tranquility as if he could achieve anything. Wielding his aura, he attempted to form his weapon. Finally, after a few tries, he succeeded and a blade appeared. The blade was bright and sparkling with energy, electrical energy. As Harry wielded it, he felt the power from it radiating and he expanded it out, thus, reducing a stonewall into smithereens.

Harry's memory was disrupted by a commotion. Turning, he saw Fiora speaking furiously with a group of boys. Using the enhanced hearing charm, he took in the conversation.

It seemed that a girl by the name Chloe had failed to form her weapon. A group of boys had started to tease her and Fiora had stepped in to intervene. Sensing that the conversation would perhaps come to blows, Harry walked towards the group steadily. As he approached closer, he heard a few snippets.

"Stop teasing her and stay away from us," Fiora shouted furiously.

"And if we don't, what're you going to do about it? Are you going to fight us? Four versus two, who will win?" One of the boys, Jacob, taunted.

"Master Panes will be coming back any moment," Fiora retorted hoping that it would scare the group of boys. However, it seemed to have a negative effect.

"All the better, Master Panes would like to enjoy the scene whereby we males dominate the females," saying that he gave a Chloe a shove.

Fiora helped her friend up and attempted to get back at Jacob. However, Jacob was much stronger and he gripped Fiora's wrist in a tight grip. Using a finger, he cuddled her chin smirking, "Fiora, daughter of the Immortal of Beauty, let's see how beautiful you can be" With that he raised his fist intending to break her nose.

Fiora shivered as she watched the fist approaching her face. Suddenly, someone grabbed the fist thus saving her face and punched Jacob back in the face. Clearly relieved, she turned to thank her benefactor. It was Harry.

Jacob got up with a black eye. He was fuming. The boy had punched him. With a roar he gathered his energy and summoned a water orb and fired it at Fiora and Harry. Harry merely raised his hand and summoned an electricity orb to counter the water orb. With a big blast both orbs were destroyed.

Jacob was shocked; he had used all his energy forming the orb. Yet the stranger had merely summoned a small orb destroying his. With a roar, he ordered his gang of three and they attacked Harry.

Concentrating, Harry cast a shield charm, blocking all the attacks. He retaliated by summoning four electricity orbs and he blasted all four at the boys. Jacob and his gang had never ever felt a pain that great as the orbs electrified all of them. They fell down as their bodies convulsed violently. Their robes were starting to smoke and certain portions had turned black.

Harry spoke up in a low voice; however, it got everyone's attention.

"Don't ever bully girls again, especially, Fiora. Help each other and improve if not you all shall pay the consequences"

It was exactly at this moment that the trainer Master Panes arrived. He was flabbergasted at the sight. There was disarray in the room. Four students had fallen; they seemed to be hurt and Fiora, Chloe and the boy was looking down at the boys.

"Fiora what happened to the boys?" he thundered as he approached the boys and checked out their vitals. Immortal parents nowadays were violent towards the trainers. Sure, he was well-known for many victories, however, against four pair of angry parents, he was dead for sure.

Suddenly he heard a calm voice.

"Don't worry. These bullies won't die. I merely electrified them; they will recover given a few hours of rest"

Turning, he discovered that it was the boy, Jameson.

"You were the one who electrocuted them?" he asked incredulously. It was impossible, the damages, which the boys had sustained was only capable by a high-leveled immortal tantamount to an elder. It was just so impossible. (Insert Mission Possible theme song, LOL)

"Yeah," the boy spoke up.

"What on earth have you done?" he thundered.

"Nothing really much, I just gave them a lesson. Not to bully others" Harry calmly spoke. There was apprehension in the air and finally Panes spoke up softly.

"Class dismissed"

Everyone quickly left. A storm was brewing, Master Panes was furious. After everyone left, he quickly turned on Fiora and Harry. Fiora was feeling terrified, however, Harry stood unfazed. His trainers were even more terrifying than Panes. He was feeling confused, why was females so looked down upon. He would have to ask Fiora when they went home. But before that they had to leave the ITP.

"So Jameson do explain why you had to inflict harm upon my students!" Panes roared.

"Well, for starters he insulted the girls and he nearly harmed Fiora. Finally, they attacked me as a group," Harry spoke calmly without faltering.

"Those boys are the children of Elders, my superiors! Because of this, I'm going to be in so much trouble," Panes seemed to be on the verge of breakdown.

"They deserved it and I think Fiora and I should go home. Bye Master Panes," Harry led Fiora to the door and they left the room. Panes was aggravated and he gathered a fireball and blasted it off towards Harry trying to stop him. However, Harry gathered a part of his aura, formed an orb in a second and shot it at the fireball. The orb destroyed the fireball with a blast.

Without a word Harry left with a terrified Fiora and a speechless Panes who was still too shocked...

Harry was walking on the street angrily while Fiora was trying to keep up with him. Finally she stopped him trying to calm him down.

"Fiora, don't tell me this is what you have been enduring for these few years," Harry spoke up angrily.

"Ummmm, no this is the first time," she tried lying. However, her expression gave her away and Harry knew immediately.

"Why the hell did you not tell me, Myron or Unevra?" Harry thundered, feeling unjust over the boys' treatment towards Fiora.

He continued, " So that's how you have been getting those injuries all these years! You should have told me!"

Now it was Fiora's turn to get angry, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, this is my life and not yours to dictate. It's none of your business at all whether I get hurt or not!"

"Well, I'm your best friend and I deserve to know!" Harry retaliated. By now most immortals on the street had quickly stayed far away. Their argument was getting heated up.

"The males have always been superior to the females. This is an established fact since the creation of the kingdom. The males have the right to mistreat the females. It is a rule Harry. Males will always be superior," Fiora spoke silently. She was close to breakdown. Years of mistreatment by the boys together with few girls wanting to make friends, had gave her a low esteem. It was only in front of Harry that she truly felt free from all of the woes of the kingdom.

"Don't worry Fiora. I won't be like those boys. You're my best friend past, present and for the future. Even though your exterior is beautiful, your heart is also beautiful too," Harry said and gave her a hug.

It was a simple action by Harry yet it meant many more things for Fiora. Her face was blushing and she slowly hugged him back, tears streaming down her face. It was this time that she was finally sure about one thing.

She was in love with Harry James Potter. And no matter what she had to do, she had to win his heart.

A/N: There this chapter is finally finished. Sigh, took me a long time. Please do leave reviews, a short sentence would also do. I'll really appreciate it. Oh yeah, I hope you guys and gals have noticed something familiar with my character names. If you have not, read through from chapter one again. If you spot anything familiar, please do leave a review to see if you have guessed correctly.

My next chapter will not be up for a period of time. I'm rather busy so I make take a longer time. But the fifth chapter will be posted up in time to come.

Creative Reader

Signing off...


	5. Encounter With the Dark

**Disclaimer**

I'll let you judge whether I wrote the _Harry Potter_ series or not by the quality of my writing. In the extreme case that you're still not sure, I'll also tell you that I'm male. Take what meaning you desire out of it.

**Chapter Five  
Encounter with the dark  
**Written by creative reader

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me at all.

Chapter 5 Encounter of the dark

There was a major argument in the Great One's chamber involving Harry Potter, the heir to the throne, the Great One and the elder, Myron. It was two against one. The argument had occurred after Harry came back from the ITP. Panes, the instructor had issued a letter of complain to the Great One regarding the unruly behaviour of a boy. The Great One had no choice but to confront Harry about this issue. Harry had vehemently put up a fight insisting that he was right. However, his actions had gone against the ethnics of the immortal kingdom, principles which had been established many centuries ago ever since the immortal kingdom had been formed.

"I've told you umpteen times, Great One, what I did was not wrong. Those idiots bullied the girls on the pretext that males are more superior to females. And that's totally bullshit!" Harry shouted at the Great One.

"Harry! Don't be rude to the Great One," Myron quickly retorted in fear that the Great One would fume up. After all the Great One was the creator of all and he was famous for his hot temper. The fall of Atlantis was an example of his fury.

"Well, Harry, this is against our culture. Males are much more superior to females and that is an established fact. You shouldn't have hit those boys. They are the son's of elders. See what you've done. You've jeopardized your position as the heir to the throne." The Great One retorted furiously.

"Damn what ever those elders do. Those idiots actually dared to punch Fiora. It was infuriating and I refuse to let that happen. To hell with those bigots, I refuse to let them bully Fiora anymore. Besides, females can be much more superior than males. Who gives you the right to makes females lower than males?" Harry replied sharply.

That was the final stroke as Myron grimaced. The Great One was thoroughly pissed off.

"Harry James Potter, don't think that as a descendant of mine, you can do or say what ever you want. I'm the Great One and for centuries no one. No one has ever spoken to me this way or has questioned my decisions. Therefore from now on all privileges of going out of the palace will be abolished until my anger is appeased. Now GET OUT!" The Great One said furiously without an ounce of mercy. He was now totally angry and the entire palace was starting to shake violently.

Not to lose, Harry angrily ran out of the palace without any regard to the Great One's orders. Who was he to dictate what he should do? Fiora was his best friend, was he supposed to just let those boys hit her?

Running into the forest of eternity, which housed many mystical creatures, Harry ran to his special spot. A clearing with glistening grass with dew drops. He sat there trying to calm down from the previous argument. Looking at the clear sky, he pondered upon the latest happenings. He had saved Fiora from those boys, gave them a beating, got a complaint and had argued with his mentors. Life was terrible indeed. Sometimes he felt that no one really understood him. Perhaps only Fiora could read his inner feelings, however, he needed an older person to understand him. Both the Great One and Myron were just too overprotective of him. He hoped to find a mentor who could truly understand him and not just protect him.

Suddenly, Harry felt a presence. Someone had just arrived. Thinking it was either Myron or the Great One, Harry let his guard down.

"Hello, Harry Potter. It has been such a long time since I've seen you," a sinister voice echoed throughout the clearing.

Harry turned back; whoever it was, he was definitely an enemy.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with alert.

"You can call me, Milovor, or...the Dark Lord," the stranger replied hissing like a snake.

Harry was shocked; the infamous Dark Lord was actually standing in his presence and actually speaking to him. The Dark Lord was an immortal truly to be feared. He reeked of death and darkness. He was dressed in a magnificent robe embroidered with various runes. Curse runes. Standing almost at the same height as the Great One, the Dark Lord was a splitting image of the Great One. After all the Dark Lord was the brother of the Great One.

"What are you doing here Milovor? Are you going to kill me just as you attempted years ago?" Harry asked viciously with vileness equally matched as the Dark Lord's.

"No, I was just traveling in the woods trying to find a creature when I sensed an anger. A hatred that was astounding. And guess what, when I followed the trail, I found you. Harry Potter. To think that the heir to the throne is capable of hating till that extent," the Dark Lord spoke silkily.

"You're wrong. I don't hate. I only have strong beliefs in what I feel is right," Harry replied.

"I was like you in the past. I had strong beliefs and they turned me into what I am today," the Dark Lord spoke suavely.

"A piece of crap?" Harry replied.

"No, an immortal who is as powerful as the Great One and someone who is to be reckoned with," Milovor replied.

"I shall just go directly to the point," Milovor continued, "Are you willing to join me? To be my assistant, to conquer the world? I have limitless power and knowledge which I can impart to you. The bumbling fool of my brother can never guide you to the path of greatness, only I can. Accept me as your master and all your dreams will be fulfilled. Including, your wish to protect your best friend, Fiora, the daughter of the immortal of beauty"

"No," Harry replied without hesitance.

"What? Are you sure, Harry? Are you sure you want to follow the path of the Great One?" Milovor asked persistently.

"No, I shall follow my own path without any help from you or the Dark Lord," Harry replied.

"Well then, I guess our conversation is over. I guess the prophecy is true after all, I will have to finish you off then," the Dark Lord spoke resignedly.

"You will have to try your best then since I won't let you succeed so easily," Harry spoke.

The battle began.

Summoning his energy, the Dark Lord created a dark orb bustling with energy and launched it towards Harry. As the orb headed towards Harry at lightening speed, Harry wordlessly fired a lightening bolt at the orb successfully destroying it.

Retaliating, Harry gathered his energy and fired about a dozen lightening bolts towards the Dark Lord. As the sky started brightening and there was a loud roar as a dozen flashing lightening bolts descended from the sky at lightening speed struck the ground, which the Dark Lord had previously been standing on.

However, Harry had miscalculated the Dark Lord's abilities, all twelve bolts struck the ground which the Dark Lord had been standing on. Milovor had moved away just as the bolts had struck. Harry was getting exhausted, summoning a bolt was already very tiring but to fire twelve bolts that was really a test of immortal strength. Earlier with the boys, he had already exhausted some of his energy and now with the Dark Lord. He was going to die probably but he would make it difficult for Milovor to kill him.

Using his energy, Harry cast a charm and the nearby lake began vibrating violently. The Dark Lord was curious. The boy was unmistakably strong. To be able to fight the Dark Lord and not fall within five minutes was indeed an evidence of immense power.

The water rose and turned into a pillar of moving water. It was spinning with turbulence in the air and suddenly rushed towards the Dark Lord. Milovor was pushed to a tree by the heavy force of the water. Summoning his energy, he released the pressure of the water. Panting, he managed to speak for a few moments, "You're indeed powerful Harry, join me and you'll be more powerful"

"I've my own path to walk and I'll achieve greatness through my own way without your help," Harry retorted.

The Dark Lord had forgotten that Harry's element was electricity. And that was his greatest mistake as Harry gathered most of his energy into an electricity orb and fired it towards the Dark Lord. Milovor quickly moved away thinking that he had avoided the orb. However, it was not the case, earlier on Harry had used the water from the lake and had wet him and the ground. The electricity traveled using the water towards the Dark Lord who had no time to run. And Milovor felt the greatest pain he had ever felt in his existence as an immortal. With thousands of volts traveling through his body, all his immortal energy was sapped up and he collapsed on his knees. His entire body was wrecked up as he had body spasms.

Harry walked towards the Dark Lord with no pity in his eyes and he delivered a punch towards Milovor. The Dark Lord's nose was broken as a result and he started groaning in pain.

"That was for insulting my character. Listen up Milovor, I'll never join you. Never, ever. So I suggest you get lost before I do something much more drastic than that," Harry spoke viciously.

And with that Harry turned and walked away. That was to be Harry's greatest mistake as he had committed one of the greatest errors in battles.

Never ever turn your back to your enemy.

Milovor gathered his remaining energy and summoned an orb. Wordlessly, he blasted it towards Harry. It was the death orb, able to kill any immortal and was difficult to block. Harry never did notice the orb and continued walking away from the clearing. Suddenly, he heard a gasp and he turned back.

Nothing would erase the image from his mind ever.

The Dark Lord had a look of triumph on his face as he looked towards the Great One who had taken the death orb for Harry.

A/N: Hehe, hoped you all liked this cliffhanger.

Sorry to everyone for this short chapter and late delivery. I had many tests and examinations to take. My teachers were furious with my bad results so I had no choice but to stop writing for a while. Sorry again to all my reviewers. Hoped you all liked this chapter. Please do give your reviews, the last chapter's reviews were so little...Just as I had said, a short sentence would do, it would take less than 2 minutes to send me a review. So please do leave a review! Thanks! My next chapter would be up sooner or later.

Bty, none of you have guessed the connection of the names of some of my characters. So I shall just give you all one answer, Panes, the instructor in chapter 3 represents Snape ( anagram). Please do try to guess the other names of the other characters.

Creative Reader

Signing off...


	6. Journey Begins

**Disclaimer**

I'll let you judge whether I wrote the _Harry Potter_ series or not by the quality of my writing. In the extreme case that you're still not sure, I'll also tell you that I'm male. Take what meaning you desire out of it.

**Author's Note**

This is just to let the readers know that this is my first chapter. I have a partial plotline fleshed out regarding the Immortals. I still need to account for many small details in the future of the story so this is a partial draft. I will finalize the plotline and revise the chapter and tweak it a bit, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so here is chapter 6. This is my first attempt at dialog with the characters, and I'll try to give them a bit more of personality in the future. Any comments?

**Chapter Six  
** **Journey Begins  
**Written by Zyloch

Harry stood mesmorized as the Great One absorbed the death orb. For an instance, he believed Milover's attack to have failed, but a second later, all his hopes were dashed as the Great One let out a primal scream of pain and terror. Harry met the eyes of the Great One for a last brief second and understood. As the end of the greatest of all Immortals erupted in a glorious blaze, Harry quickly slipped away into the shadows of the forest.

"Won't you reconsider my offer? You have witnessed my strength and understand that you are no match for me. I can teach you to be as great as I am," Milover drawled, watching his handiwork with unrestrained glee. His smirk disappeared when there was no answer. Furious, Milover dashed forward and almost traversed through the dense smoke before being forced to retreat from the lingering power of the explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Milover stood silent and regarded the empty space where Harry Potter stood just minutes ago. Anger welled up inside him. He wanted, no, _needed_ to punish that insolent child. To _kill_ him. His triumph from his defeat of his brother had blinded him to the actions of the heir.

"Harry, Harry. You are only prolonging the inevitable," he spat. Then, making a conscious effort to control his emotions, added pleasantly, "But I will let you live for now, as I am quite amused."

As if melting into air, Milover disappeared. He needed to prepare a grand welcome for his brother who had traveled so far to visit him in his own realm. "Potter, for your sake, I hope my brother can keep me amused."

* * *

A meeting of the Elders was to be held on a hot and humid day a week after the death of their leader to discuss the future of the Immortals. Truthfully, it was supposed to be held much earlier, but Elder Ronan was away, and the meeting could not be held without the presence of all the Elders. The week gave Myron to contemplate the future. The death of his mentor was difficult for him, and the grief had not faded at all. He saw the eventual collapse of the Immortal society. Harry was not mature enough to rule. Harry was not powerful enough to defend the land. Soon enough, the Milover would succeed in his goal of ruling the Immortal realm. On Myron's list of priorities, Harry's safety was the top one. He immersed himself in a memory of Harry as a young lad.

* * *

_"Myron sir, what's dying__?" a six-year-old Harry Potter asked._

_"Death? Where did you get that notion, Harry?" Myron wondered halfheartedly._

_"I heard the people that come to the palace talking about it. They said someone was 'dying,'" Harry answered.  
_

_"Is that so? Well, Harry, you needn't worry about death. Immortals rarely die, and you're well protected by the Great One--"_

_"And you, sir," Harry dutifully said._

_Myron chucked. "Yes, and me, so no harm will come to you."_

_Harry thought for a moment. "Is death harmful? What is it so I can recognize if someone is dying and help them?" he asked innocently._

_Myron considered his answer carefully before speaking. "Well, Harry, when someone is dying, they are preparing to journey to Milover's realm. There they will stay and can be brought back, so death is nothing to worry about at your age. Why don't you go play with Fiora for awhile? She's waiting for you."_

_Not put off, Harry persisted: "But those people said that Milover's slave was dying before being res-res-resc--"_

_"--rescued, Harry," Myron corrected gently.  
_

_"Yeah, how can she be dying if she is already in Milover's realm?" Harry questioned. "She can't go there if she's there already!"_

_Myron was amazed at Harry's reasoning at such a young age. "Well, Harry. If you die in Milover's realm, then you disappear."_

_"Forever?"_

_"Yes, forever."_

_Harry frowned. "I don't understand."_

_"You will when you're older. Now go run along and play with Fiora, unless you have another question?"_

_Harry shook his head and ran off to play with his playmate._

_

* * *

_Myron shook his head, smiling at the memory. Thinking about it now, he was a bit cold with Harry at the end, but Myron was never a good speaker. He realized that he must save Harry somehow. But how? The dark armies were closing in on him from all sides. Harry needed to be hidden! Where? Then, Myron realized. Nodding to himself as he thought, Myron made his way from his chamber.

Harry was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling of his gigantic room when Myron appeared in the doorway. Without shifting his look away from the frescoes that adorned the dome of his room, Harry spat, "What do you want?"

Myron winced. The death of the Great One had as large an impact on Harry as it had on Myron, only the young heir wasn't taking it as well. He was moody and despondent and ate infrequently. Everyone was worried about him, and he didn't open up to anyone, not even Fiora who visited him every day. Myron was not clear exactly what happened on that fateful day, only that the Great One had succumbed to Milover's death orb. Although Myron had his suspicions, he couldn't comfirm them until Harry opened up.

Sighing, he decided to be blunt, "Harry, you need to move into hiding. I have the perfect place..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I ended the chapter a little too quickly since it is only a partial draft. I have more ideas about what is going to occur, but I couldn't type as fast as I write, and I'm typing this up on the editor so I don't want to lose the formatting on the portion I have, and I feel this is a good teaser for what is going to occur in the future chapters and ends on less of a cliffhanger as you can probably guess where they're going.


End file.
